


Deep In The Throes

by get_glitch3d



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Almost-Naked Cuddling, Angst and Humor, Bed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, GDOV tag for zombie killing, Gardening Tools, Hugging, Kissing in the Rain, Luke The Matchmaker, Near Death Experiences, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in the woods, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Sex, Swearing, Tags TBA, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walkers, Weapons, against a tree sex, bunking together, cursing, implied near non-con, in the pines song reference, it's the apocalypse people can't just find condoms, knight in shining t-shirt with the helm of a trucker, luke and nick have been your friends for ages, nick is a major protector, nick is an ass but he means well, references, someone has to watch your back and you have to watch theirs, title may change, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something oddly relaxing about the apocalypse. Everyone is afraid, it's a mutual thing. However, it's a bit easier if you have someone to be afraid with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In The Throes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been in love with Nick since he first shot at Clem. Wow, fuck. Also, a lot of characters die, as usual with TWDG or Telltale Games in general, and I've decided - I won't be killing off certain characters.
> 
> P.S ; IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS OR SPACING ISSUES, THEY'LL BE FIXED LATER.
> 
> P.S.S ; The chapters may fill out to ten, not four. I don't know yet, I'm giving myself a limit so I don't go crazy with my writing.

There was something oddly relaxing about the apocalypse. It was scary, sure, and it was definitely lethal, but it didn't matter. It was relaxing because you weren't the only one afraid of it. No, there were numerous lone-people who were afraid and countless groups who were afraid.

Everyone was scared. Anyone who said they weren't, they were lying. Those were the people you didn't trust. 

You trusted Nick most of all. He protected you. He'd known you a while, said you could take care of yourself multiple times. When everyone would go scouting, he'd still hang back to check on you. When you were on watch, he'd always go with you. He seemed annoyed by it, claiming he didn't have to do it.

"Why do you bother, then?" You asked him. You were standing guard with him outside of Howe's. He didn't turn towards you. You didn't get a reply. 

And when you all escaped from Howe's, from Carver's dictatorship, he protected you then. You were light on your feet, but he was covering you the entire time. He was running like a newborn fawn, his long legs shaky and wild. You were running like the hounds of hell were after you, Nick's hand holding yours tightly, fingers interlocked so he didn't lose you anywhere.

He had his gun in the other hand. With each tug of his hand, he kept you going in various directions. You two broke off from the group. You all had told each other, if you got separated you'd meet up sometime when the watch parties stopped going around. Basically, when it got too cold and too dark for them to go out and search without being stealthy. They always had to avoid walkers.

You and Nick ran even as rain began to come down. You were breathing heavy and so was he, your shared heavy pants were being slightly quieted by the rain. You kept running as the rain got heavier, beating against you two. You cried out for a break to him, and you didn't get one til you nearly drowned in the fast-flowing river.  
You went under and Nick threw his gun and hat across the way, the safety still on his gun. He dove down looking for you, finding you quickly. He planted his feet on the solid-earth beneath the water. Nick was pulling you through, keeping your head above water as you went slightly limp. It was easy to drown in that river, especially since it went so fast. You wouldn't have been able to keep your head above water, anyway.

Once across, with water still in your lungs, Nick straddled you. He started coaxing the water out of you, doing some half-assed sort of CPR on you as you violently hacked up water. 

“You need to be quiet!” He hissed as he sat you up, still straddling you. 

You, with a shaky voice and angry tone, spoke. “I could have drowned!” You told him, grabbing his shirt as you coughed. “I could've drowned!” You repeated, wanting to hit him for making you cross. 

“It's not my damn fault you can't swim!” Nick spat, his tone doubling your anger. “Besides, I wouldn't have let you drown, anyhow.”

“Well, thank fuck!” You snapped, using your hands that were balling up his shirt to push him off you. He fell onto his back, his legs awkwardly flying out from under him. He nearly kicked you in the face, the way his feet went. 

You scrambled to you feet, beginning to walk as your soaking wet clothes stuck to your freezing cold body. “Motherfucker.” You muttered angrily, your fists balled at your sides. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing Nick putting his hat back on his head as he took hold of his gun. You looked back in front of you to nearly crash into a walker. 

“Shit.” You whispered. Your hacking must've drawn it. Nick was right, but you weren't gonna tell him that. Nick caught up to you, trying to lead you around the walker without using his gun to kill it. And he did, but you pushed him away from you when he tried to hold your hand like you were five and not your actual age, twenty-five. 

“Isn't there a shed or a barn or somethin' like that – y'know, up ahead?” You asked him as you walked, crossing your arms over your chest to try and keep warm. You were soaked from head to toe, but so was he. Your boots squeaked as you walked, your teeth chattering along the way.

“Yeah.” He muttered, slightly annoyed at you. “Yeah, there is.” 

When you too walked into a clearing, there it was. A large shed that _looked_ like a barn. When you got in, Nick was sure to close the door behind you both. It was dark, except for the small skylight above you. The moon was full and the light shining down was granting the smallest bit of light. You noticed the back of the shed was mostly clear, allowing for a place to sleep. There were a couple old blankets on the shelves along with a tarp, you weren't picky. You turned to tell Nick, instead seeing him peeling off his clothes.

“What in God's name are you doing?” You questioned, staring at him. He was skinny, just as you thought, but in a wiry way. “Nick-”

“Now, don't get any ideas.” He huffed, kicking off his wet boots. “You're cold, I'm cold, our clothes are wet and they need to dry.”

“And?”

“Body heat, in this situation, is better spread with limited clothing on, or, none.” Nick informed.

“The one damn time you pay attention in health studies...” You mutter, thinking back to highschool. That was a much simpler time. He sent you an amused grin, slightly awkward, too. You started peeling off your clothes, too. 

“I'm not taking off all my damn clothes!” You snapped, letting him know you wanted to keep his eyes off certain things, regardless if you were freezing or not.

“I didn't fuckin' say you had to.” He snapped back, unbuckling his belt as you watched. You groaned loudly before doing the same to yours, ringing out your clothes as you peeled them off, Nick doing the same. When he was down to his underwear, and you to yours, you pointed him towards the blankets. He pulled the tarp off the shelf, unfolding it a little before laying it down on the wooden floor.

You stood there, arms crossed over your chest again as you looked anywhere but at him. “I hate your ideas, I hate this rain, I hate this fucking apocalypse, I hate Carver and I fucking _hate_ sleeping in a shed.” You spit out as Nick used one of the torn blankets as a pillow. He motioned for you to get settled on the tarp. You did, sitting cross-legged as Nick dropped the other blankets close enough to you. 

After some adjusting, including you accidentally kneeing Nick in the crotch, you two laid your heads on the blanket substituting for a pillow. Nick had threw the remaining blankets over the both of you. He had an arm wrapped around you, and you had your arms pressed to your chest.

“Now, what the hell are you doin' with your arms?” Nick questioned, feeling your slick skin against his chest. 

“Don't want my chest anywhere near yours.” You muttered, your teeth still chattering. “Fuck off.” You snapped.

“What the hell is your problem?” He asked, turning his head slightly so he could look at you. “You're actin' like someone shoved a stick up your ass.”

“Nice observation, Einstein.” You chattered, your teeth slamming together. You two didn't talk after that, he clenched his jaw and opened his mouth a couple times to talk before closing it, that's when you decided to be a wise-ass. “Somethin' wrong, Nick? Usually you're chatty as hell.” 

He turned his back to you, pulling his arm from under you and you realized just how much shared body heat you lost from him doing that. You bit your tongue, staring at his back. You were muttering curses to yourself as you poked him. He didn't respond. You poked him again and again. It took around six pokes before he snapped and turned back around, sitting bolt-upright.

“What?”

“I'm cold.”

He stared at you, a completely annoyed looked on his face. “I cannot believe -” Nick began before cutting himself off. He sighed and looked at you. “Fine.”

Nick settled back down, wrapping another arm around you. The other times you bunked together, it was either back-to-back or one of you had your head at the top and the other had their head at the bottom. Waking up with feet next to your face wasn't pleasant. You laid there, shuddering slightly still. Your arms were still pressed to your chest. 

When you woke up, however, your arms were loosely hanging around his neck and his arms were tightly wrapped around your back. Your forehead was also dropped against his shoulder as his chin pressed to the top of your head. You didn't feel wet anymore, and his skin felt dry, too.  
You swallowed, attempting to move your legs before you realized they were tangled with his. You huffed softly, going to move. He was warm, though. And being a naturally cold-bodied person, you stayed close to him. 

You glanced at your clothes to see they looked dry, too. Save for the few water spots on both his and your jeans. The skylight had rays shining down into the shed, granting for more concentrated warmth. 

“Nick.” You nudged him with your elbow. “Nick.” You said again, getting him to making some groggy groan.

“What do you want?”

His _fucking_ morning voice made your words stop in your throat. 

“(Y/N)?” He asked, he suddenly snapped his eyes open. “We bein' attacked?” Nick questioned brokenly.

“No, it's – uh, it's morning.” You replied softly. He glanced at the mutual position and slowly shook you off, standing to check the clothes. 

“They're dry.” He informed.

You rolled your eyes, watching him. “I know.”

He didn't say anything, and you closed your eyes as you yawned. When you opened them, your jeans hit you in the face. 

“Gee, thanks.” You mumbled sarcastically, shaking off the blankets before standing. You pulled them on, glancing over your shoulder to see Nick sneaking looks towards you. “Nick, I swear to God-”

“You have a bug on you.” Nick replied, stepping closer to you with the t-shirt that goes over his long-sleeve in his hands. “Just, hold still.”

“Oh my God, get it OFF!” You nearly shouted, remembering the walkers possibly nearby. You started moving around and Nick swung his shirt over his shoulder, grabbing your own shoulder with one hand to steady you. His other hand brushed your back gently before you felt a flick and saw a little black speck fly across the shed. “Ugh.” You replied grossly.

“You're welcome.”

“Yes, thanks o' knight in shining t-shirt, with the helm of a trucker you wear. My gratitude is forever placed in your reach.”

Nick snorted at your sarcasm. “Just – Uh, finished getting dressed, alright?”

“Yeah, Nick, I got it.” Once you followed orders, or suggestion – really, you two gathered any weapons you could find in the shed – (including a shovel, rake and small garden spade) – then you went off to find the other. However, you only found Luke and that was after you ended up lodging the garden spade into a few walkers' heads, it got stuck in the very last one. You tried yanking it out but the handle came off, causing you to curse.

“How is she?” You heard Luke whisper to Nick. You didn't know why he didn't just ask you, considering you were only a few feet behind him. You'd met Nick through Luke, even though you had met them around the same time. 

“She's fine, her sarcasm is not at all appreciated.”

He didn't appreciate it when you were teenagers, and he didn't appreciate it now. You glanced towards Luke to see a small grin forming on his face. He glanced back at you and grinned a bit wider, causing you to send a smile back.

You heard a few shouts and stopped, rake in one hand and shovel over your shoulder. “Guys, wait.”

“Why?”

“Listen.” You shushed, waiting for the shouts. They happened again and the two of them glanced back at you.

Luke nodded his head in the general direction, holding up his gun as Nick held up his. You got yourself ready with the shovel, leaning the rake up against the tree near you. You ducked behind a hedge, peeking out from behind to check. You hoped to see Rebecca or Alvin, or maybe even Pete or Carlos with Sarah at his side, but you saw Troy instead. Nick and Luke looked over too, you gasped first and grabbed Nick instinctively, pulling him down as Luke ducked down.

“Oh shit, we gotta go.” You said softly, terror rising up in you. “Troy's there.” You muttered. 

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back over the hedge.

“We can take him out.” Nick stated, getting ready as he brought up his gun. You grabbed his arm. 

“As much as I'd love to do that, after what he did to me... I – no. I won't be as bad as him, I won't let you be as bad as him. We kill what we have to.” 

Nick looked into your eyes and nodded. Both Nick and Luke knew what he had asked of you. He asked, or pushed, really, for you to do “small favors” in exchange for things you needed. 

He damn near forced you half the time, but you'd gotten your fair share of payback. You weren't willing for Nick's name to be stained red with Troy's unworthy blood. Just then, Troy began calling out for people. 

“Rebecca! Alvin!” He called out and the three of you froze. “Luke! Nick!” You swallowed as he called out to the others, too, then to you in a sickeningly sweet voice. “(Y/N), baby? Come out, come out...” 

You glanced at Nick and saw him tense up, his jaw clenching as his shoulders tightened. Luke seemed to notice to. You glanced over the hedge, saw Troy's back turned and made a break for it. You grabbed the rake along the way, holding it over your shoulder along with the shovel.  
Luke and Nick followed suit, running behind you. And you ran, then ran some more. You quickly crossed over a few miles of land, and with Nick and Luke panting behind you, you stopped at a heavily secluded clearing.

You saw the rest of the group, a grin breaking onto your face as you dropped your weapons.

“You stop to do some gardenin', (Y/N)?” Pete teased, watching you hug Rebecca quickly, hugging everyone else quickly. 

“Where's Nick? Last we saw he was with you.” Alvin informed. You backed out of the clearing and looked around, seeing Luke walking very slowly with Nick dropping beside him. 

“We asked... to... stop.” They both panted, legs like jelly as they tried to breathe evenly. You helped up Nick and walked him to the clearing, Luke following suit. 

“Right here.” You replied to Alvin's previous question, both men smiling at the group before dropping back to the ground. “I kinda wore 'em down...”


End file.
